Only Human
by Hebela
Summary: The Cullen family are human. This story documents Bella and Edward's life and the falls and triumphs it brings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen family are human. The story is pretty traditional in its plot, but, as I was one told, the reason we have cliches is that there is no better way to describe what you are looking at. This is my first story. I'm sorry if updates are a bit shaky, it is a busy exam time at the moment and revision calls. :(**

**Edward**

It is two years since I first met Bella and it never ceases to amaze me that she has chosen me out of all the other boys in the world. We are now both twenty one and have nearly finished college after going a year early. These had been the best few years of my life and I hoped that the rest would be even better, why wouldn't they? I am with Bella.

Our college is not far from my family or Bella's father and, consequently we lived in a small, quaint cottage just a kilometre away from my parents. Today we are graduating so everybody is on their way to our house before setting of for college.

We, Bella and I, were sitting snuggled up together on the sofa when my parents arrived and gently knocked on the door before letting themselves in. We hardly ever feel the need to lock our door due to the remoteness of the cottage and the nature of our family – even if we locked the door they would still find a way to break in!

Esme and Carlisle, my parents, entered the room. My mother still looks incredible for her age, with dark glossy hair and a trim figure. Similarly my father still looks like he could be in his early thirties whereas he is actually in his mid-forties. He has blonde hair highlighted with bronze and green eyes which he has passed on to me. I never feel embarrassed to show my affection to Bella in front of my parents; however my siblings and their respective halves are another matter entirely.

In quick succession my siblings, Rosalie and Alice arrived with Emmett and Jasper and finally we were off to finish the never-ending years of education.

Finally the diplomas had been handed out and I turned to smile down at Bella, her brown eyes gazed back unwaveringly at mine. Resolutely I turned away, now wasn't the time or place but tonight...

We were home but not for long. My mother had invited us to dinner along with the rest of the family including my older sisters. I headed upstairs and picked out Bella's clothes for her. It was a running joke I had with Alice – a fashion demon- apparently I have no fashion sense at all but I was determined to prove otherwise. The clothes I picked out were in my eyes beautiful, especially as I imagined them with Bella wearing them. I picked a midnight blue dress with a skirt which flared out. The bodice was spangled with patterns in silver thread like the stars in the night sky. Bella appeared at the doorway:

'Are you sure it's really that smart?' she asked pensively.

'I'm sure, my mom said smart and you know what that means, we should all look like catwalk models!'

'Hmmm you might be right, well you do whatever you wear, I'll put you to shame.'

As always Bella never understood how beautiful she truly was and not just in my eyes. Quickly I crossed the room and gathered her into my arms before kissing her intensely. It seemed to work. Meekly she dressed herself before creeping up behind me and putting her arms around my waist. I span and we quickly got carried away by the passionate kiss that ensued. I put a finger to her lips and spoke into the charged silence:

'We ought to go.'

'Why?' she asked and I nearly gave in but then I remembered Alice, my sister. She would kill me if I didn't turn up; she had said earlier that she had some news to tell everyone.

'Firstly it would be rude. Secondly Emmett would never leave us alone and thirdly Alice says she has some news.'

'Hmm. I see your point Emmett would never give up would he and Alice is a force to be reckoned with, however much I love her!'

Firstly, I must explain something about Emmett. He loves to embarrass Bella about our sex lives. I usually manage to carry it off but Bella finds it incredibly embarrassing. Luckily for her Esme usually stops him before Bella hides herself in her long brown curly hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

I still couldn't believe that Edward had chosen me out of all the girls that he could have. I was just plain, brown haired, brown eyed Bella Swan. Now, as we strolled down the winding path through the trees to Esme and Carlisle's house I couldn't imagine life without him or his family. I looked up at him and found his startling green eyes looking back at me and I was lost, dazzled by him...again, even after years of his company.

Suddenly the large, swan white house in which the rest of the Cullens lived appeared in front of my eyes as though it was a mirage. We walked slowly up onto the veranda, our arms interlocked and Edward gently tapped with the delicate knocker in the shape of an oak leaf. The door opened almost at once and there on the threshold stood Esme, Edward's mother. She looked beautiful and elegant in a flowing knee length green dress with a white band around her waist accentuating her slim figure. Carlisle appeared at her shoulder and motioned for us to come in to their pristine house.

'Do you know what Alice wants to tell us?' Edward enquired of his parents. They shook their heads vehemently.

'Only she knows. She hasn't even told Jasper. Anyway, how are you Bella?'

'I'm fine thank you. What's for dinner? It smells delicious Esme.' I loved her cooking. After living with my father, Charlie, who couldn't even make toast Esme's cooking was an incredible change when Edward had finally begun to take me out at the age of seventeen.

'Thanks for asking mom but I'm fine too.' Edward grumbled.

At that moment Carlisle returned from the living room and behind him in pairs came Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice danced up to me and placed her tiny arms around my waist. Her head only just reaches up to my shoulder. She turned her face up to mine:

'Bella, you know you love me? Well, have an open mind at what I am going to tell you later.'

'Hmm' I agreed in a non committal way. I knew about Alice's schemes.

'Bella' She replied in a reproving way and turned to Edward. 'You'll make her do it won't you.'

'Alice, I don't even know what you are going to tell us. Stop being an annoying sister and go and find someone else to infuriate!' He replied with the hint of a smile on his face. Alice was his favourite sister despite her annoying cheerfulness and obsession for shopping.

Dinner was nearly over when Alice stood up, although she barely gained any height. Jasper looked up at her expectantly as did the rest of us.

'Okay everyone.' She began, 'I, as you already know recently been promoted to a manager in the fashion company.' We all nodded, Alice had screamed the news down the phone to all of us individually.

'And...' Emmett interjected impatiently.

'Well, I have decided to organise a week's holiday for everyone! The boys will go to some out of the way place and do all the adventure stuff I know they like and us girls are going to New York for a week of shopping and relaxation.'

I groaned inwardly. A week of shopping which I hated, and no Edward to help me survive Alice's hyper activeness when she had a mission. Everyone smiled bemusedly at each other. Only Alice could think up something quite like this and create such a build up.

Later that evening we had just got back to our house when Edward, always the romanticist, swung me into his arms and carried me outside to the small garden at the back of our house. He placed me gently onto the soft grass and then dramatically dropped onto one knee with a small velvety box held in his hands.

'Bella. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. Will you marry me?'

That is what I loved about Edward, his simplicity. Of course I said:

'Yes.'

He took my hand and gently slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. It was a thin gold band with two diamonds surrounding a slightly bigger sapphire. It was the ring I had always wanted. Without a thought I went over to Edward and curled up in the crook of his arms. We kissed passionately and, one thing led to another...


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

A week later we called another family dinner or rather my mother did after blackmailing Bella. We hadn't been able to refrain from telling my parents and the day after our engagement we went to tell them.

Esme had, of course, been ecstatic, I was the first of her children to be married despite being the youngest and it made it much more exciting for her. Carlisle simply joked:

'What took you so long?'

To my surprise my mother agreed. Apparently they had been expecting our engagement much earlier. I looked down at Bella to find her having some sort of silent conversation with my mother about which she was thoroughly confused and quickly I excused myself and towed my father away to give them some privacy.

**Bella**

I had been having a silent conversation with Esme when Edward abruptly excused himself and dragged a protesting Carlisle off to look at 'something' in the garage. As soon as they were out of earshot Esme dragged me into her beautiful office and gestured for me to sit down in a comfy chair.

Her office had simple white walls with a large archway window reaching from ceiling to wall flooding the room with light. Her desk was a sight to behold. It was a Georgian writing desk with rows upon rows of pigeon holes each one assigned to one of her projects. Esme had designed our house and renovated it as a surprise for Edward and me.

'So,' she began, as I began to worry what she was going to say. 'When are you going to tell Alice and all of the others?'

I groaned. 'Alice is going to go into hyperactive mode isn't she? And Rosalie will encourage her.'

'Yes. So, before you tell them you need to decide on a rough date and any other important details that you would like to decide yourself. 'I loved the way that Esme could be so practical most of the time and yet be such a mother figure, so caring and sweet.

Esme stood up and hugged me tightly before telling me everything I needed to hear, 'You make him happy you know.' She said. 'You deserve him and he deserves you.'

I replied emotionally, 'Esme, you always say the right things. Thank you.'

'I learnt from my mother's mistakes and try to do the right thing where she didn't. I'm glad you find it helpful. I do try!'

We slowly wandered back down the stairs and at the foot I saw Edward waiting. Esme quickly went to join Carlisle and then turned to look at us before saying:

'We're having dinner in a few days with everyone again so it would be the perfect time to tell the others if that's okay with you.'

I looked up at Edward, resisting the need to kiss him and he nodded at me.

'That would be perfect. Thank you.' After being hugged once more by both of them we were bundled out of the door and had free time to spend as Edward's job at the hospital with Carlisle did not start until the next week and I had not yet found a job.

After a long walk we had decided on some details for our wedding. We didn't want to wait too long and as it was already July we settled for October giving us at least three months preparation. I also had a colour theme which I knew would please Alice no end; I had decided on white and green, simply because I liked the colour. However there might have been something to do with Edward's eyes in my decision.

**Edward**

The evening of the dinner we arrived back at my parents' house a little before the others so that we could get ready to tell them the news. Bella looked as beautiful as ever in a shimmering blue skirt and simple white top. Esme and Carlisle were working away in the kitchen and had forbidden us to enter so I sat on the sofa with Bella curled up against my chest. Gently I kissed the top of her head and she turned her lips to mine. Quickly we forgot ourselves until Carlisle appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat as he chuckled.

'Good thing Emmett isn't here yet!' he laughed and left the doorway.

Bella had he face buried in my chest in embarrassment. Luckily my parents were extremely easy going and had accepted that we had all grown up now so they wouldn't mind. I gently lifted Bella's head from my chest, kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her toward the door as the knocker sounded. Quickly I opened the door.

Both of my siblings had arrived with Jasper and Emmett and the party was complete. We brought them through to the living room and called to my parents. We decided earlier to put everyone out of their misery quickly before they began to guess at anything they could imagine. Once everyone was sat down I began:

'We just wanted to let you know that we are now officially engaged!'

Immediately mayhem broke loose, Alice jumped up and ran over to Bella squealing and Rosalie ran around to join in with the interrogation about the wedding. Emmett and Japer both offered me their hand across the table and smiled craftily at each other. Great! I thought what were they going to do?

All evening Alice quizzed Bella and was outraged that we had been engaged for nearly a week and she hadn't known about it. Finally we escaped the house when Bella was nearly asleep and Esme managed to hold Alice and Rosalie off of her. It was about midnight by the time we got home and I had to carry Bella up the stairs and put her to bed. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 weeks later**

**Bella**

I woke up to find Edward had gone to work, however that thought process did not last for long before I got up and sprinted to the bathroom where I was violently sick into the toilet. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Esme looking concerned. What was she doing here?

'Bella, are you okay?' she asked.

'I'm fine now; it must have been something I ate yesterday.' I was telling the truth, the sickness had passed as quickly as it had come.

'Hmm. Well I think I'll stay here a bit longer anyway.'

'Esme, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?'

'I came to discuss the wedding with you and I booked you in for a dress fitting today because we don't have much time and Alice is taking us all away tomorrow.'

I was truly grateful to Esme for helping me with the wedding for without her I probably wouldn't have managed much. My own mother did not really see me anymore and I doubted whether she would even turn up for the actual wedding.

All of the dresses were beautiful but the one that I really loved was a simple white dress with a deep green sash around my waist. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all chose their dresses at the same time as my two bridesmaids and matron of honour. They all had different dresses but in the same green as the waistband of my dress. After we had finished in the shop, Alice announced:

'We're going shopping! Bella, you need clothes for our holiday.'

'Alice, your holiday is so that we can go shopping I don't need to buy clothes before a shopping holiday.' I protested. Thankfully Alice admitted that I had a point and Rosalie led us off to a small cafe where we had lunch.

Over lunch we discussed the finer points of the upcoming holiday and what we were going to do. As the only person present who disliked shopping in any form I was outnumbered on every decision although Esme did seem a little receptive to my wishes.

**Edward**

Work was intolerably boring mainly because I was without Bella. At the end of the day there was a surprise; Bella was waiting by my car with a small smile playing across her face. I walked as quickly as possible before gathering her into my arms a kissing her. I didn't care that we were in view of most of my colleagues. Suddenly Bella stiffened as she looked around me; she had noticed that a crowd of people had gathered on the steps, all smiling in different ways. No surprises who it was, my family.

Emmett looked like Christmas had come early, now he had a new thread to tease us on. Alice approached, 'Holiday starts now. I've packed for both of you. Bella you come with me. Edward, go with Jasper.'

Quickly I kissed Bella goodbye before we were towed away towards our assigned person. For the first time I wondered where we were going, with all the excitement of our engagement I hadn't given the holiday a second thought.

**Bella**

New York was amazing. I loved the city but the shopping was kind of boring and I was exhausted at the end of every day even though the others didn't seem to be. Alice bought me every type of clothing possible, for all weathers, locations and occasion.

I shared a massive hotel room with Esme which was fine by me as I didn't think that I could handle in the constant company of Alice and Rosalie. Unfortunately, my sickness seemed to have become a regular occurrence happening three times during the holidays. Esme looked at me concernedly each time but never bothered me if I didn't want to speak. That is why I love Edward's mother; she knows when to act and when to leave you alone.

Four days into the holiday it came to an abrupt halt when Alice slipped down some stairs breaking her ankle and wrist. Quickly she was taken to hospital and luckily she didn't need and operation as they were only cracks so plaster casts applied we took the first plane back home. At the airport the boys met us. When Jasper asked how Alice was she replied:

'I'm fine; I'm just annoyed that I won't be able to walk properly at Bella's wedding. It's only in five weeks time.'

I was shocked, was it really that close? Time had been flying, probably because I was so happy at the moment. My whole life revolved around Edward's return from work and the days he had off from the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

I'm getting married today. My wedding day was surreal; I sat in my bedroom with Rosalie pulling at my hair and Alice daubing makeup on my face just imagining being Edward's wife with a smile on my face. They kept asking me what I thought about different types of makeup and hair styles. Frankly I didn't care; all that mattered was that Edward and I got married today.

Esme walked in wearing her deep green dress and ushered Rosalie and Alice out of the room before helping me into my dress. I turned and saw a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

'What?' I asked and she just shook her head. I wondered what she was thinking.

Soon it was time to go and after a short drive we hopped out of the car, Alice literally as she was still using crutches although she was out of plaster now.

As I saw Edward at the end of the aisle the audience vanished and it was just me him and a voice telling us what to say. And then it was over and we were broken from our embrace by the cheering crowd.

I had asked not to have a party and, amazingly my wish had been obeyed by Alice, I have a feeling that Carlisle may have intervened. Edward protected my from the grains of rice being thrown and we hopped into the beautiful old, white Bentley to take us to the airport.

On the way we stopped at our house to change out of our wedding clothes and finally we were in the air, off to the secret destination. This had been kept a complete secret from me and I had been randomly springing the question on my unsuspecting relatives to be but to no avail.

We were in Italy! It was a beautiful, bustling little town called Sorrento. We did a whistle-stop tour of all the amazing archaeological sites such as Pompeii and Herculaneum but spent most of our time alone together on a small private beach that Edward had hired for the week while we were there. The beach had steep cliffs all around with a winding staircase cut into the rock. The sea was shallow and quickly warmed by the sun each morning so that it was only slightly colder than body temperature.

It was the perfect honeymoon, time alone with Edward, but, increasingly I was finding myself so tired at the end of each day that I was failing to respond to Edward's kisses. However all too soon it was time to go home.

**Edward**

Bella looked beautiful as she walked down the aisle with Esme, Alice and Rosalie before her. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with tendrils hanging down around her face. She looked directly at me and smiled and the audience was gone, there was only Bella in the room. The words I spoke blurred through my head until sudden a huge noise arose. I looked around and was startled to see the huge crowd of our family and friends.

The wedding was over and we were on the plane together. Bella was snuggled up on my chest. I smiled as she murmured my name and the passing people smiled endearingly at the pair of us probably remembering their wedding days. Eventually we touched down on Italian soil and I laughed as Bella realised our destination.

The honeymoon was perfect. Simply time alone with Bella on a secluded beach. Inevitably we had to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

As we stepped off the plane and walked through arrivals we could see everybody was there to greet us. Esme had her arm around Carlisle's waist as has Rosalie around Emmett's waist. Jasper however was restraining Alice from launching herself at us with a grin on his weary face. Alice fired questions at us the entire time it took to walk to the cars where she had to leave us alone as we were travelling with Edward's parents.

Home sweet home was all that I thought when we unlocked the cottage door before I collapsed on the sofa with my head in Edward's lap. He stroked my hair softly and hummed my favourite song quietly and with minutes I was fast asleep.

When I woke up later I was in my bedroom alone. Edward must have gone out but before I went to look for him I found the note that he had left on his pillow.

'_Bella,_

_I've just gone to see my parents. I am sure they will want to catch up with you so come along if you wake up. I didn't want to wake you earlier as you looked so peaceful._

_I love you,_

_Edward._

_Xxx'_

I pulled on some new clothes that weren't crumpled and headed for the door.

**Edward**

I was funny how tired Bella was getting. I mean, I was tired but not at the point of exhaustion. Perhaps I should talk to Carlisle about it, after all he is a fully trained doctor and I am only in my first year of work.

I put Bella to bed and left a note in case she woke up before heading down the path to my parents' house. It was only six o'clock. My dad opened the door and I asked immediately if I could have a word with him alone and as usual he agreed. My parents are very understanding.

'Dad, my question is really weird. Bella has been so tired recently, literally getting back to the hotel or home and sleeping. I was wondering if you have any idea why.' My words came out in one huge rush. But, after processing my word Carlisle replied.

'I can't tell you right now but if you bring her round here tomorrow I can talk to her. I don't have to work so any time would be good.'

'Thanks Dad.'

He asked me about the holiday and then told me to go and see Esme who was desperate to speak to me about our honeymoon. Finally Esme let me go back and check on Bella, she didn't seem very concerned about her when I told her my worries but I let it pass, perhaps she wasn't listening properly.

Half way along the snaking path I met Bella looking beautiful as always in a green t-shirt and white flowing skirt. I swept her into my arms as she giggled. My lips found hers and did not break their hold until we reached ou house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

Edward said that Carlisle wanted to see me this morning so we walked to his parents' house this morning where Edward was accosted by Esme. I headed up to Carlisle's spacious office filled with medical paraphernalia and down opposite him. He had his 'work voice' on putting me on edge instantaneously.

'Bella, Edward said that you've been really tired recently and he wanted me to try and find out why that was. I have an idea but I'll ask you a few questions to give me more to work on. So, have you felt different in any other way?'

'Could you specify a bit more?' I replied, my brain wasn't quite in gear that morning, it must have been the jet lag .

'Well have you been getting any aches and pains?'

'I had quite a lot of headaches recently. They're not bad, just irritating.'

'Okay. When was your last period?' This question caught me by surprise.

'I...I don't know.' Now I saw what he was getting at.

'Bella you might be pregnant. I have a pregnancy test somewhere around. Here you go.' My mind was still processing his last words when he ushered me out of the room and into the bathroom.

I walked back to Carlisle's office in a daze where he sat smiling at me from behind his desk.

'So? 'He asked 'What does it say' wordlessly I showed him and he stood up and hugged me after realising the emotions I was going through, after all he had three children.

'I guess you're a bit surprised at the least Bella. It'll be okay, you just didn't expect it. Shall I get Edward?' I nodded and slowly released my grip on Carlisle. I loved children but I just wasn't expecting this to be the cause of my tiredness. It had seemed so insignificant.

Edward walked into the room and Carlisle discreetly closed the door leaving us alone. Silently I showed Edward the pregnancy test and smiled at him. He smiled back and then hugged me still grinning. Now I was over the shock I couldn't wait to tell the others but first I had to talk to Edward.

'Are you happy?' I asked.

'Yes. Are you?' he replied.

'Of course I am I was just a bit shocked at first. It took me by surprise!'

'I'm sure it did.' I've always wanted kids, I know we've spoken about this but I didn't imagine it happening like this.

We kissed and then headed down stairs to see Esme. She'd always said that she wanted grandchildren. However she immediately congratulated us and then said something completely unexpected.

'Bella you've been pregnant for a lot longer than you think. Remember when you were being sick pretty much every morning?'

I gasped and realised what she meant. 'Three months at the least! Why haven't I noticed?'

Carlisle replied instead of Esme, 'Some people just don't show until very late but at a guess I'd say you have some sort of bump that you just haven't noticed. If you're that far along you really should have a scan as soon as possible.'

I asked Carlisle to ring the hospital and book an appointment as he was one of the leading doctors at the small hospital he would be able to get me a much earlier appointment than I would otherwise had. Within minutes he had arranged it for two days time.

Today I was going in with Edward to have my first scan. Of course he wanted to be there, what parent wouldn't?

I practically skipped into the hospital. Although I had only found out I was pregnant a couple of days ago I was ecstatically happy and as I was happy so was Edward. We hadn't told anyone else but of course Esme and Carlisle already knew. However I was slightly apprehensive. What if there was a reason for me not noticing I was pregnant? What if there was a problem with the baby? When I voiced my fears to Edward he said that it would all be fine and we would just have to wait for the scan. He was right as usual.

As we waited we talked about genders and names. We had decided not to find out the gender until the baby was born. We wanted it to be a surprise. At last my name was called: 'Isabella Cullen' I still wasn't used to my new surname.

After all the routine tests the scan finally arrived, now I would see my almost invisible baby, well from the outside anyway. I gasped as the freezing jelly was smeared over my only just apparent bump and the nurse doing the scan found a clear picture.

'Well the heartbeat is fine; it looks like a perfectly healthy baby.' She said and I smiled up at Edward.

'Now do you know how far along you are?' When we shook our heads she said 'I'd say your about three to four months but you blood tests will tell you more.'

A week later the blood test results came through and Edward went to get them during work. He rang and said that everything was clear and I had been pregnant for the last four months! I'd missed nearly half the full term of a normal pregnancy. Esme was there at the time and said:

'You seem to be having a fairly easy time. When I was pregnant with Rosalie, my first baby, it was hell. I was sick all the time, could barely walk some days and you don't even have a real bump...yet!'

'Maybe. It's my first time round so I wouldn't know. I just keep worrying that the baby's not okay. I haven't been careful or anything because I didn't know.' Stupidly I began to cry and Esme pulled me into a hug.

'You don't drink, you don't smoke and you've been keeping active. You haven't done any of the things that they say not to do so what could go wrong. It's probably just you hormones starting to kick in belatedly.'

'Thanks Esme' I sniffed.

'Now onto more cheerful things, you need to tell Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They all know you're hiding something because you've hardly seen them since you got back. How about tomorrow night? I'll make whatever you fancy.'

'Esme, you're wonderful. Could we have chicken in mushroom sauce?'

'Of course, that used to be Edward's favourite when he was little, he was never fussy like some of the other children at school.'

Just then Edward walked in shaking the rain of his bronze-brown hair. He noticed that I had been crying and rushed over before wrapping me up in his arms.

'What's wrong? 'He murmured. Esme replied for me,

'Her hormones are catching up with her at last. You wait another couple of months this will be a frequent occurrence.'

Edward led me out into the hallway before kissing his mom goodbye and arranging a time for dinner tomorrow and we drove away in his flashy silver Volvo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward**

The baby was a complete surprise but now if it was even possible we were happier than before. After telling my sisters, Bella was swept away in shopping trips however luckily this time she had a protector in the form of my mother who reined Alice and Rosalie in when they tried to make Bella do too much.

My father had suggested that Bella spend the days when I was at work with my mother so that she wouldn't be alone and both of us agreed that it would be a fantastic idea particularly as Bella got bigger and simple tasks became harder.

Bella was six months pregnant when I had to break some new to her:

'Bella, I'm going to have to go away for a week or two next month. I have to do practical work in another hospital to finish my medicine degree. A placement has come up.'

Bella took it like she always did, not wanting me to go but being happy that I could finally finish my degree and become a proper doctor.

'I'm fine with it Edward, where are you going?'

'Helena, it's not too far away on a plane so if you have any problems, I'll be back in a few hours. Anyway while I'm away I've arranged for you to stay with my parents and sisters. I'm sure you won't be bored.'

'Mmm...' She replied as her lips engaged with mine and then there was no way we could concentrate on our conversation.

**Bella**

I woke up and smiled as I remembered last night's events before recalling the conversation that had happened prior to my distraction. I groaned and nearly screamed when Alice danced into our bedroom followed by a slightly more sedate Rosalie. Edward sat up immediately and grilled the two girls:

'Why are you here Alice?'

'To see you.' She replied, Alice never gave a simple answer and frustrated Edward turned to Rosalie.

'We've come to kidnap Bella for today. We're going on a secret trip.' I groaned for the second time that day and tried to get more information out of them.

'So, what are we doing?' As I asked I thought silently: please no shopping. I didn't think my legs would stand up to the strain. My bump was finally making an appearance although people still tended to disbelieve my claims of being six months pregnant.

'You're not allowed to know Bella, that's the whole point of a secret.'

'Is Esme coming?' I asked. If she came at least one person would be on my side.

'Yep, she helped to organise this. Now come on and put on some clothes Bella. Wear something nice and quite smart. You have half an hour until Esme's coming. We'll wait downstairs.'

I pecked Edward on the cheek and hopped out of bed and into the bathroom where I showered and chose my clothes. Once I was presentable I dragged Edwards down the stairs behind me and entered the kitchen to se Rosalie and Alice deep in conversation which they stopped the minute we appeared in the doorway.

Quickly they attacked me berating me for my hair and lack of makeup before Esme appeared silently and said:

'Give her a rest girls. She's had half an hour to get ready and being pregnant doesn't make you any faster.'

'Yes mom' they replied meekly. They could only be stopped by their parents.

After bundling me into Rosalie's flashy red car we were off, heading for the largest town nearby. As we drove through small settlements on the way I realised how close Christmas was, just two weeks away. Perhaps that was something to do with the impromptu trip. However to my surprise we turned off before reaching the town onto a small road which wound through bare fields until we reached a spot which was seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Alice looked at me and gently called 'Surprise!' I was still bewildered and replied:

'Alice, I can't actually see anything but trees and fields. Could you show me some more please?'

Suddenly everyone jumped out of the car and began to take things out all hidden away in bags. Esme came round to my door and reassured me that I would understand soon before pulling me up from my seat.

We walked slowly into the belt of trees with the weak winter sun just shining through when we came upon a small clearing with a large pit dug into the centre. Alice and Rosalie left into life gathering branches and tugging fuel from some of their bags as Esme sat beside me watching my bemused face. This was a weird treat.

Once the fire was lit the clearing was no longer a chilling December minus three degrees and we sat around the fire and chatted for a while before they all walked off together telling me to stay where I was.

When they returned they were towing three, blindfolded men and form the colour of their hair I worked out whom each one was. First appeared a man with dark curly hair, Emmett, then blonde hair, Jasper and finally bronze hair, Edward. Following behind was Carlisle, he must have trussed up the boys.

Finally when they were all in a line their blindfolds were removed and after looking a little startled for a few seconds, Emmett whooped: 'This is sooooo cool! '

We stayed in the clearing all day; the other girls had brought everything we could need, including blankets, food and even a ball to play with. Mostly thought I just sat at Edward's feet with my head in his lap and towards the end of the day I began to fall asleep again despite endeavouring to stay awake. Edward quickly noticed and scooped me up into his arms before carrying me back to the car where we waited for the rest of his family to straggle back with all the gear. I felt guilty about making them tidy up but frankly I would probably fall over if I even tried to stand up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward**

Christmas day dawned and I woke in my old bedroom in my parents' house to see Bella lying awake with her hands over her ever expanding stomach. Gently I reached over and put my hand on top of hers and she gasped.

'Did you feel that?' she whispered

'No. What was it? Did the baby kick? Are you okay?' I fired at her.

'The baby kicked and I am fine'.

As I leant over to kiss her our bedroom door burst open to reveal my siblings and their boyfriends looking impatiently on the landing. Emmett spoke:

'It's Christmas and all you can think of is kissing. Christmas means presents, c'mon.' He raced off down the stairs with Rosalie in tow and began to shout back up the stairs at the rest of us as Bella looked amusedly at me.

'I suppose we might as well get up now. With Emmett awake we won't get any rest.'

I jumped up onto the floor and whizzed around to Bella's side of the bed to help her up. Before we had even put any clothes on Emmett had returned and carefully picked Bella up before sprinting away with her and depositing on the sofa beside Esme who also looked half asleep. Emmett was practically panting in his eagerness to open presents while the rest of looked on wearily.

We'd just finished lunch and Jasper and Carlisle were deep in discussion about a 'secret subject' as were Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Bella was curled up at my side as I played absentmindedly with her glossy hair. In just two weeks I would have to go away.

'Edward?' Bella questioned.

'Mmm' I replied

'What do you think the baby will be?' Automatically her hands strayed to her stomach.

'Human, I hope and Edward's child!' interjected Emmett. 'Are you sure about that?'

I tried not to react but my protectiveness for Bella overtook me and I threw three cushions at him in quick succession. He tumbled backward into Rosalie who grabbed hold of him and kissed him ardently.

'If you don't mind big sister, you are corrupting Bella's innocence.' I joked.

'Well if she's so innocent how come she's pregnant?' The retort came back and Bella blushed as Carlisle intervened.

'Hello! Your parents are in the room standing right by you. I don't think we really want to go there. Who wants to play a round of cards?'

Later that night Bella and I had returned to our cottage and we finally began to talk about names for the baby. Recently time has been passing in huge chunks and we realised that I would be away in two weeks time and Bella would be seven and a half months pregnant or there about.

'I don't really know. I like loads of names.' Bella said

'Okay, let's make a list of names for girls and boys and then rule out the ones that we don't really want.'

We thought about names for hours. When you rule out all the names of people you dislike and any others there are actually very few left.

_**Girls' Names **_

_Evie_

_Lily_

_Rosa_

_Grace_

_Penny_

_**Boys' Names**_

_Kit_

_James_

_Finn_

_Thomas_

_Matt_

It seemed like we both preferred the traditional names rather than those which were too different. We kept the shortlist of names and decided to ask our family for their opinion, it might help us to make the choice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella**

Edward is going away today so everyone has come to see him off at the airport. I'm getting pretty big now at seven and a half months pregnant and I'm glad that Esme and Carlisle offered to have me stay whilst Edward is in Helena. We'd said our goodbyes last night so I just kissed Edward and let him go through the departures gate where he turned and waved before heading off around the corner.

Slowly we all walked back to the car. The whole of Edward's family seemed to feel it if one person was missing and for the next few hours even Alice's spirits were dampened.

However Esme kept us all busy cooking dinner, as we sat at the kitchen table peeling potatoes and a plethora of other vegetables we chatted about the future.

The next day it was just Esme and I in the house. Everybody else had gone off somewhere together, I didn't mind as I didn't feel like doing much nowadays what with being the size of a whale and walking at the pace of a tortoise.

My bump was massive; it must have been making up for its non appearance in the early days of my pregnancy.

I was just headed up the stairs to the bathroom when I felt a sudden pang in the base of my stomach. Letting it pass I carried on to my destination where it happened again. I began to worry as for the third time my stomach clenched painfully. T

he pain was escalating. I called down to Esme. There must have been a note of panic in my voice as she came running up the stairs and headed straight for where I stood.

'What's wrong Bella?'She looked at me worriedly.

'My stomach keeps cramping, it's pretty regular.'

'Okay. Carlisle should be back in the next ten minutes, but come downstairs with me so I can watch you. You do look pretty pale but I'm sure it'll turn out to be nothing.'

Esme helped me down the stairs, pausing when the pain returned and sure enough just five minutes later we heard Carlisle's car draw up outside the front door. He walked into the kitchen humming but halted immediately when he saw our worried faces.

'Is anything wrong?' Esme replied for me,

'Bella keeps getting cramps at the bottom of her stomach. She's a bit worried because they are getting pretty regular.'

Immediately Carlisle went into his work mode and began asking me questions before whipping out his stethoscope and measuring my blood pressure. Finally he spoke:

'I don't think you are going into labour, you blood pressure would go up and yours is just normal. We should still go to the hospital and try to find out what is causing the cramps. I can see they're pretty strong form the way that you are wincing.'

At the hospital the fact that Carlisle was accompanying me meant we were quickly seen to where the doctor repeated all of Carlisle's tests. After waiting a further hour he finally returned to tell me the diagnosis.

'Okay. We think we know what you are experiencing. It is called Braxton Hicks contractions (Carlisle smiled) and are a way of your body preparing for the birth. They usually occur a few times a day and will usually disappear completely after a few weeks. There more of an inconvenience than a problem but you're baby will be fine. I'm sure that is all you wanted to know.'

After thanking the doctor we left quickly. As we arrived back at the house all of us realised that we had forgotten to tell the others and there they stood on the doorstep looking anxious.

Quickly we told them the story as I got embarrassed by being in the limelight and then headed inside where Esme quickly prepared dinner.

I had deliberately decided not to tell Edward until he got back as I knew that he wouldn't finish the course if he felt that I had any need of him. His family agreed. We all knew how irritating he would be when he knew he could have finished his degree. Anyway he would be back in ten days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward**

I awoke abruptly when Bella groaned and began pacing the room.

She was already dressed and I quickly got up to join her before sending her downstairs to Carlisle while I dressed, as usual she refused but thankfully she actually had a real reason: she didn't want to trip down the stairs!

I kept a tight hold of her arm as we headed down the stairs. I was glad that we had decided to remain at my parents' house as Bella's due date drew nearer as I am sure that I would have been a quivering wreck at this point. The reassurance from having my father around was incredible.

Carlisle was alone at the kitchen table. He was always and early riser and looked to have been for a run already. He understood at once which was further illustrated by Bella's face tightening again. She answered all of Carlisle's questions quickly:

'How far apart are the contractions?'

'At the moment about twenty minutes.'

'How long have you been having them?'

'About an hour.' At this point I couldn't help myself and broke in with:

'You've been awake with contractions all this time and you didn't wake me!'

Bella as always was being the martyr and just shrugged and murmured something about 'no need' and 'not close anyway.' My father being a traitor agreed with her, we didn't need to make a move until the contractions were about five minutes apart.

Esme appeared at the top of the stairs. I swear my mother has an inbuilt sensor to when she is needed and at once she made Bella more comfortable and had persuaded her to eat and drink.

There was one person whom I was dreading coming downstairs: Alice. She was sure to throw herself at Bella and at the moment that would be the last thing she wanted as Alice's hugs had a certain bone crunching quality despite being about five centimetres tall.

As I thought about her Alice appeared and flew down the stairs into...Carlisle's arms. He spun her around planted a kiss on her head and simply said:

'Hello Alice! Good Morning!'

Everyone giggled including Bella and Alice's face arranged itself into a pout as she asked:

'Why can't I hug her?'

We all looked at her incredulously and Carlisle began to explain to her in a patronising tone as though she was a five year old.

'Bella's baby is coming. It makes her tummy hurt. You must be very gentle with her at the moment. Now do you understand Alice?'

We all sniggered as Alice smacked Carlisle on the chest and replied in a baby voice:

'I understand Daddy. Can I go play now?'

Jasper called from the top of the stairs: 'Come play with me Alice!' Instantly Alice was gone without even acknowledging the rest of us.

Quickly I headed over to shut the door but was stopped by the appearance of Emmett and Rosalie. The minute they entered I shut the door with:

'I'm sure we don't want to hear that!'

Bella grimaced again and I flew to her side in an instant, and looked questioningly up at Carlisle:

'Seventeen minutes.'

I smiled, pleased that the breaks between contractions were getting closer pretty quickly.

Two hour later we had moved to the living room where I lay on the sofa with Bella sitting between my legs and occasionally leaning back onto my chest. My heart began to beat much faster when Carlisle finally said:

'Times up. They're getting near to ten minutes and we need to leave a bit of time to get to the hospital.'

I asked my mom to look after Bella as I headed upstairs to grab the bag that was packed for the hospital with some baby stuff and spare clothes for Bella. When I headed downstairs I saw that Carlisle had put Bella in the back of his Mercedes. He explained why as we went out to join the women:

'I know you're a doctor now but I'd feel safer if Bella was with the both of us in case anything happens because you haven't had much experience.'

His logic was as always unquestionable and I simply wanted Bella to be safe.

The journey to the hospital was not long however Bella's contractions grew much closer during that time. She never moaned but just grimaced and bore them silently whilst I held her hand.

Using our connections at the hospital we soon had Bells in a room and I kicked everyone out so that she could change into the papery hospital gown that she hated so much.

We were still waiting an hour later with all of our family who had returned to the room. Emmett surprisingly had shown himself to be particularly sensitive to Bella's pain and tended to grimace along with her. This had caused much amusement and none of us could stop giggling, including the nurse who had entered to check up on Bella.

Finally, we were set to go and soon I would have a child. I began to get nervous despite having seen it numerous times during my medical training it is different when you're family is involved.

Everyone left and Bella and I were left alone with the midwife and nurses who began to explain things to Bella and at last she pushed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

An hour later my beautiful baby was born. As I looked up at Edward, exhausted yet ecstatic he smiled and seemed to know my exact thoughts. He said one word before leaning down and kissing both of us gently:

'Evie.'

We had just ten minutes to admire our perfect creation before a timid knock was heard at the door. Carlisle poked his head around, smiled as he saw us and asked:

'Can everyone come in? We'll come in small groups.'

Firstly Esme and Carlisle materialised in the room to coo over our baby. They both gave us space, understanding the emotions we were feeling at the time.

'What's her name?' asked Esme.

'Evie,' Both Edward and I replied softly, our gazes never leaving her perfect face.

'That's a beautiful name; we'd better go and let the others come in.'

We barely acknowledged that they were leaving and as Rosalie and Emmett entered, our world was broken by Emmett's booming laugh as he watched us:

'She's got you wrapped around her little finger already!'

I laughed with him. She'd done that before she was even born despite all the side effects she had caused.

'We bought you a present guys.' Said Rosalie softly, and handed over a floppy parcel. I gestured for Edward to open it as my hands were taken up with Evie. It was a tiny sundress in navy with sprigs of white flowers printed delicately all over it.

'It's beautiful Rosalie, thank you.' I said simply and then gasped as Evie began to murmur. We were lost again in our world and silently Emmett and Rose left us to it.

Last of all to visit were Alice and Jasper. Alice was immediately all over us, gasping and making faces at Evie even though her eyes were still closed.

I noticed that Jasper stood near the door looking bemused. He wasn't ready to have children yet I thought. Finally we were left totally alone and we simply sat and watched as Evie slept in my arms.

The next morning Carlisle and Esme came to take us home. We hadn't got a car at the hospital and I thought that Edward would be distracted anyway by Evie if he tried to drive.

Esme voiced what we had been thinking whilst we were in the hospital:

'She's go Edward's hair but Bella's face shape. Hmm I wonder what colour eyes she's going to have?'

'Green, I hope,' I added, 'like Edward's eyes.'

We were going to have today alone with Evie but then visit everyone at Carlisle and Esme's house the following day to introduce her properly to the rest of the family. We were going to lunch and there we would tell everyone her full name as they only knew her first name: Evie.

We were sitting on Carlisle and Esme's sofa when Emmett finally got bored and asked:

'So what's her name?'

I nodded at Edward to make him say it, he always seemed so proud.

'She's called Evie Hebe Cullen.'

'What does Hebe mean?' asked Carlisle.

'Hebe is the Greek goddess of youth.'

'That's pretty. So, when can I go shopping for her?' No guesses that Alice was speaking. I groaned and answered in a tired voice:

'Alice we already have a whole wardrobe of clothes for her and she's going to grow so fast that she doesn't need loads of clothes.'

Alice went into a huff and Esme saved the situation by calling us into the dining room to eat where everyone toasted to Evie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

We were finally leaving the hospital after another day. I was both excited and apprehensive at the same time. Even getting Evie into a baby grow had been difficult. I'd played with dolls when I was younger, but with a doll the arms and legs can be bent, obviously with a baby this is impossible.

We'd asked everyone to give us a day's grace before they invaded our house and i was thankful that Edward and I would have some time alone with our beautiful daughter.

She slept all the way home in her new teal car seat (a present from Carlisle and Esme) which didn't bode well for the night. At home we carefully put her down in the cot and neither of us really wanted to leave her. However it gave Edward and I the chance to catch up on some sleep.

'Edward?' I questioned whether he was asleep.

'What about a birth certificate?' I continued.

'I already did it, Evie Hebe Cullen officially exists.'

I smiled at the pride in his voice and snuggled into his chest and within seconds we were both fast asleep.

The next day was even more tiring as we learnt what Evie did and didn't like. Luckily I had decided to breast feed so we didn't have the hassle of bottles to worry about and often Evie slept between the hectic, disorganised times that frequently occurred.

A week later we had established a good routine until we received a cryptic note from Alice:

_**Salvete, Bella, Edward et Evie,**_

_**Apud deus cum nos convenio (Little Hangington). Debetis bonas robas geretis. Convenio apud crepusculum (sex hora )hodie.**_

_**Semper gratus,**_

_**Alice**_

_**Xxx**_

It took us a good few hours to work out that the language was in fact Latin and as Edward only knew the Latin names for the anatomy through his medical training we had to work it out using the internet and an ancient Latin dictionary.

Finally we had a rough translation with enough information to do what Alice asked.

_**Hello, Bella, Edward and Evie,**_

_**Meet us before God at Little Hangington. You must wear smart clothes. Meet at twilight (six o'clock) today.**_

_**Always grateful,**_

_**Alice**_

_**Xxx**_

It was totally unlike Alice, she always wanted to make a big deal of things and shout them out to the whole world. Edward was just as puzzled as I by her message. We debated it all day until it was time to leave.

We had dressed Evie in her dress from Rosalie again as it was her smartest piece of clothing and I was wearing a red dress which had a black sash around my waist. Edward wore his suit trousers and a shirt with a tie and carried his jacket as we weren't really sure of the dress code.

As we drove up to the village we could see Carlisle and Esme waiting on the village green with Emmett and Rose, we got out to the join them.

'Do any of you know why Alice is doing this in this way?' I asked and Esme replied quickly.

'I don't know, she has always wanted a huge wedding with twenty bridesmaids and all the fuss that she can get. Hopefully we can see her soon; perhaps we should head over to the Church.'

Carlisle added:

'It's Alice. You never know what to expect from her especially when she is with Jasper.' We all chuckled and I shrugged and added:

'It's her wedding and choice; I guess we should go see what she's done.'

The church was beautiful inside with white garlands decorating the door and front pews, at the altar stood the vicar and Jasper was standing there nervously. Perhaps he was wondering if we would turn up after such a weird message.

We were quickly ushered into our seats and I held Evie in my lap until I saw Alice beckoning from the corner of the church just in my line of view. I headed over with Evie and shook my head when the all looked at me questioningly.

Once the door was shut Alice began to hiss at me:

'Don't ask me anything until this is over. Evie is my bridesmaid but you will have to carry her. Is my hair and dress okay?'

'Alice, you look beautiful, this is kind of weird but we'll do it this way if you want. Are you sure you don't want to wait a while so we can plan a big wedding.'

'I'm sure. Let's go!'

The ceremony was over. We had all congratulated the couple but there was one question we all wanted to ask but didn't. Why a wedding like this?

Finally Alice put all our minds at rest with:

'I know you are all wondering why we are doing this so suddenly. Well, the main reason is: I didn't want to get to big for my wedding dress!'

Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and I understood immediately, after all I had been in this situation not long before and Carlisle was a doctor. The boys however just sat there and looked at each other, Edward was the first to catch on but Emmett had to have it spelled out for him by Carlisle.

'Emmett. When a girl gets bigger very quickly there is usually a reason and it begins with p.'

'Piggy?' was Emmett's first suggestion.

'The first eight letters are as follows Em: P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T.'

'Oh, I get it. So when will squirt two be coming along?' He asked Alice.

'Two months.'

Everyone gasped, how had she been hiding this for so long? She looked around at all of us and giggled:

'I didn't know myself until a couple of weeks ago. I haven't had any symptoms and with all the stress with Bella and things I didn't realise I had missed my period.'

Soon Carlisle was in full doctor mode.

'Have you had a check up?

'Yep. Two days after I found out.' I burst in with a question.

'Girl or boy?'

'Drum roll please... it's a...girl!'


End file.
